The Life of a Boy
by InuChrisC
Summary: InuYasha is a fifteen year old hanyou that had a terrible misunderstood past and is hate by pratically everyone in the small town of Shikonville because of it. His life starts to change slowly once he's finaly realized by a girl
1. Freak meet Royalty

Chapter1  
Freak meet Royalty

InuYasha took a deep breath. He looked out the window of Barnes & Noble. Rain clouds started rolling into the sky from the south. "Wonderful... just what I needed another day to walk home in the rain." He muttered sarcastically. His long matted silver hair laying on his back. He pointed dog ears twitched. "Hey hanyou! These table's aren't going to get any cleaner with you standing there!" A guy shouted from behind the bakery counter. InuYasha turned and looked at the tables. Some had crumbes from the cakes at the bakery. Other's had spills like milk or tea. "Mr. Yurasaki! Hello!" The man shouted. InuYasha looked at the man. "I heard you the first time." He growled. "Then get worken!" The man snapped. InuYasha grabbed a wet cloth from the sink next to the window and walked over to the tables and started cleaning them off.

While cleaning them a group of teenagers that looked about InuYasha's age walked into the bakery cafe area. They were all talking and laughing. One of the boys in the group ramed into InuYasha knocking him down. "Watch where your going halfbreed!" The boy shouted. Everyone in the whole group started to laugh. InuYasha glared at him. "Sorry there wasn't enough room to move away from your big ass." InuYasha growled. The whole group paused and the boy turned and looked at InuYasha. "What did you say!" The boy walked up to InuYasha. InuYasha stood up. "You heard me." He snapped. The man behind the counter rolled his eyes. "Not again!" He sighed.

"I'd take that back if I were you Halfbreed mutt!" The boy warned. "Why don't you make me!" InuYasha snapped. The boy lifted InuYasha by the shirt. "Kouga, leave the poor kid alone." A girl walked over to the boy and InuYasha. The boy looked at her. "Besides, your the one who bumped into him so you should owe him an apology." The girl smiled. InuYasha looked at the girl and his jaw dropped. She had long beautiful black hair and pretty wide brown eyes. She looked like a angel that came from heaven to InuYasha. "But Kagome, he started it!" Kouga moaned. Kagome shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'm finishing it." She said. Kouga looked at InuYasha and let him go. InuYasha fell to the ground and woke up from his dream world. "Your not worth my time anyway." Kouga said and walked back over to the group with his arm around Kagome's shoulder. InuYasha looked up and saw Kouga and Kagome kiss on the lips. He stood up and sighed.

He walked over behind the counter and threw the cloth into the sink. When the group left the man looked at him. "Your lucky you got out without getting a black eye like last time." The man said. InuYasha looked at him. "Those show of jocks don't scare me." InuYasha said.The man smiled and looked up at the clock. "It's seven, you should start heading home." The man said. InuYasha took off the worker's apirn and hung it on the hook on the wall. "Bye Totosai." InuYasha grabbed an old black shoulder strap bookbag and left. Totosai waved and shook his head. 'He's a good kid.' Totosai thought. "Pity he's like a freak to everyone." He said aloud.


	2. Sally's Drugstore

Chapter2

Sally's Drugstore

InuYasha slowly walked through the rain twords the out reaches of the town. He walked by a small store and stopped. He walked back and looked into the window. A girl was sitting at the counter twirling her brown hair with her finger. Her brown eyes were wondering around the store day dreaming. InuYasha sighed and walked in. the bell tied to the door rang waking the girl from her dream.  
She stood up fast. "Welcome to Sally's drugstore." She said without thought. She looked at the costumer and rolled her eye's sitting back down. "Not you again." She moaned. "Hey Sango, glad your happy to see me." InuYasha said sarcasticaly. "What do you want freak boy?" Sango said in a annoyed tone. "Ms. Keade's math assignment she assigned for homework." InuYasha said. "In other word's you fell asleep in her class again right?" Sango sighed. InuYasha smiled. Sango went into her pink backpack and took out a red folder. On the front of it, it said, 'Just in case freak-boy fall's asleep in class.' She opened it and handed him a paper. "Thank you." InuYasha smiled. "Your lucky I pity you, Freak Boy." Sango muttered. "Yep." InuYasha said while he read the paper. "I should start asking for money everytime you need me to give you the assignments you missed." Sango sighed. InuYasha looked her. "If you do that then I'll start asking someone else to write down the work." InuYasha threatened. "Like who? I case you haven't noticed no one really likes helping out a freak." Sango said. "Maybe your boyfriend Miroku will." InuYasha thought aloud. Sango's cheeks tinted red. "He's Not My Boyfriend!" She shouted.

"Oh right... your, 'normal' friend." InuYasha smirked. The bellrang and a girl walked in. She closed her umbrella and placed it on the floor by the door. "Welcome to Sally's Drugstore, if you need help finding anything, just ask." Sango smiled. "I will." The girl smiled. InuYasha looked at the girl. His ear's lowered and his jaw dropped. It was Kagome. She walked down the dairy isle. Sango looked at InuYasha. Sango reached over the counter and wacked him in the back of the head. InuYasha's ear's perked and he snapped out of it and looked at Sango. "I hate to brake it to you but... she's Kouga's, Freak boy." Sango said. InuYasha looked down. "I know." InuYasha said. "Yeah, and you know Kouga would chew you up and spit your bones out if you go neer her." Sango said. "That mangy wolf can't even kill an ant." InuYasha snapped. "Yeah, and that's why he's the tackle football star." Sango rolled her eyes.

"What does he have that I don't!" InuYasha looked at Sango. "Um, let me think... popularity, football team, a gang of jock friend, friends, looks..." "Looks! Ha I'll beleive that when I die." InuYasha was interupted. "...Style..." Sango looked at InuYasha's clothes. He was wearing black ripped up baggy jeans that were to big for him around the waist with a belt holding them up, and chain hanging from his belt loop to his back pocket. A plain black hoodie that had a tear in the top left area of his chest that revealed a blood red colored shirt under it. And black skatebaording shoes. "Defeatly style. Money, power, a mansion, a expensive H2 Hummer, and... he's full demon. Should I go on?" Sango asked. InuYasha shook his head. "Why does being a full demon count?" InuYasha asked. "Name one sucessful half demon in this whole town." Sango said. InuYasha stood there for a moment. "I'm the only half demon." He said. "Exactly." Sango said. Kagome walked up to the counter. "Um... where's the cat food?" She asked Sango. "Isle four right next to the dog biscuts." InuYasha said. "Let me do my job!" Sango hissed. "Isle four next to the dog biscuts." Sango said sweetly to Kagome. Kagome nodded and walked over to isle four. Sango glared at InuYasha. InuYasha looked at her. "And how did you know where the dog biscuts were!" Sango snapped. InuYasha didn't reply. Kagome walked back up and placed her things she was buying on the counter. Sango rang up the stuff and place it in a bag. "$23.49." Sango smiled. Kagome went into her purse and grabbed a twenty and fifty cents out. She looked in the bag for the three dollars she knew her mom handed her. She took everything out of the purse the three dollars were gone. Kagome sighed. She looked at the bag of cat food. "Can you please take off the cat food, it seems I've lost me three dollars." Kagome asked. InuYasha place three dollars onto the counter. Kagome looked at him. "Here, you don't have to pay me back." InuYasha said. Sango looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Thank you so much." Kagome smiled.

"It's the least I could do for you stopping me from cloberin' Kouga." InuYasha said. Kagome smiled. "Your that kid from that Barnes & Noble cafe." Kagome said. InuYasha nodded. "Your kinda funny you know that." Kagome said. "What you think I can't beat him?" InuYasha asked. Kagome laughed. InuYasha shrugged. "Fine, whatever." He crossed his arms. Sango took the money and handed Kagome a penny. "Well, thank you again, umm..." "InuYasha," InuYasha said. "InuYasha, right. Thanks." Kagome took the bag. She grabbed her umbrella. She opened it and left. Sango started to laugh. "You... clober Kouga?" She laughed. InuYasha put the paper in his backpack. "Well, since your going to be teaseing me. See ya later Sango." InuYasha left. "Bye freak boy." Sango waved and started to laugh when he left. "A hanyou beat Kouga... man he's nuts." She laughed.


	3. Another Day at School

Chapter3  
Another School Day

InuYasha sat there in math class the next day with his head down on the desk. Miss Keade was explaining the equation to the slope of the y and x axis. Sango was writing everything Ms Keade was saying on a peice of paper. A kid next to her was carving something into the desk he was sitting at. Three girls were in the back talking about what they were going to do the upcoming weekend. A girl sat there day dreaming while the boy behind her threw staples into her hair. Kouga sat on the far opposite end of InuYasha chewing gum looking for a straw in his backpack so he could spit the gum into InuYasha's hair. Miss Keade turned around and looked at the dullified class. She sighed. Kouga found a straw and smirked. Miss Keade looked at Sango who was waiting for her to write some more things on the board. Miss Keade smiled and went on. Kouga looked at the sleeping InuYasha and prepared the gum for the launch.

He aimed and fired. Miroku sat up and yawned just in time to get the gum caught in his hair. He pause and reached to the back of his head and pulled out a peice of the gum. Kouga hid his straw and looked at the teacher pretending to pay attention. Miroku looked around for the culpret. He looked at the still sleeping Inuyasha. Miroku sighed and stood up. "Miss Keade, may I please use the restroom." Miroku asked. Miss Keade looked at him and nodded. Before Miroku ran out Miss Keade stopped him. "Bow!" She said. Miroku bowed then ran out. Miss Keade looked at Kouga, Kouga smiled and pointed to the sleeping InuYasha. Miss Keade sighed and went back to teaching. InuYasha put his head half way up and aimed a straw at Kouga. He smirked and fired. A spitball went flying across the room and hit Kouga right above his eye. Kouga paused and took it off of his brow. InuYasha snickered and went back into hissleeping position to make it look like he didn't do it.

'It reeks of that halfbreed mutt.' Kouga thought. He glared at InuYasha. The bellrang and the whole class stood up except for InuYasha. They bowed and gathered they're stuff. InuYasha sat up and yawned. Some kids walked by purposly wacking InuYasha in the head with they're bookbag's. InuYasha glared at them. They laughed and left. InuYasha stood up and grabbed his black shoulder bookbag he had yesterday. The three girls walked past him. One bumped into him. "Eww you bumped into the freak!" One girl laughed. "Now I have to burn my cloths." The one who bumped into InuYasha cried. InuYasha rolled his eyes. Before he walked out the teacher called him to her desk. Kouga snickered. "Sianara Muttface." Kouga said. InuYasha ingored him. Miss Keade handed InuYasha a pink paper. InuYasha read it. His ear's lower. "Dentention for spitting gum into a student's hair!" InuYasha looked at the teacher. "But I was asleep the whole time." InuYasha lied. "And I can't stand gum." InuYasha said. "Everyone said you did it." Miss Keade said. She handed him another paper InuYasha took it. "Ms, Sayoko told me to give that to you." Miss Keade said. InuYasha read the paper. "Who?" InuYasha looked at her. "Sango." She sighed. "Oh." InuYasha put the papers in his bookbag. "Your parent's must sign the detention sheet." Miss Keade said. InuYasha looked at her. He didn't say anything.

InuYasha was about to leave but stopped when Miss Keade called him. "InuYasha, you forgot to bow." Miss Keade said. "Sorry, I don't beleive I can get good grades just for bowing soo..." InuYasha was interupted. "It's for respect." Miss Keade said. "Why do the students have to bow and the teachers not?" InuYasha shrugged. "Forget it." Miss Keade said. InuYasha smiled and left. He walked over to his locker and opened it. He grabbed a sketch book and a novel on the living dead. He put the two books in his bookbag and closed the locker. He looked to his right and saw Kagome walking by. He stared at her. She was talking to her friends, Kikyo and Yumi. InuYasha tooked a deep breath. A boy ran to the locker next to InuYasha's and opened it fast. The door slamed into InuYasha's face hard enough to knock him down. Everyone who saw laughed. "I'm so sorry..." The boy looked to see who it was. He paused when he realized it was InuYasha. "Nevermind, I take it back, What I ment to say was, Serves you right Freak!" The boy snapped. InuYasha looked at the boy... it was Miroku. "Why did I diserve that?" InuYasha asked. Miroku turned around and pointed to a bald spot in his hair where the gum use to be. InuYasha stared at the bald spot. "I cut your hair?" InuYasha asked. "No you spit gum in it!" Miroku shouted.  
"But I don't like gum!" InuYasha said. "Lier!" Miroku snapped. He went into his locker and pulled out a black beanie the matched his jeans that weren't really baggy at all. The beanie covered the bald spot. On the beanie in dark purple letters said, 'Ladies kiss the perv for free.' The dark purple letters matched the color of the shirt. "Your lucky I'm a forgiving person, dude." Miroku grabbed his skateboard closed the locker and left. "Great another friend." InuYasha said sarcastically. InuYasha sighed and walked twords the courtyard. He walked over to a tree and sat under it. He took out the sketch book and opened it. He turned to an emtpy page and took out a pencil. He looked around and spoted something to sketch. He smiled. Everyday at school during lunch InuYasha would go to the same tree and sketch or read. Not bothering to buy any drink or snack. InuYasha sighed. 'I enjoy the peace.' He thought. He finished the sketch and looked at it. He smiled. "Perfect." He said. It was a picture of Kagome. It looked exactly like her. InuYasha's ear twitched when he heard someone walking up behind him. He closed the sketchbook and put back in his bookbag then closed his bookbag. Kouga walked over to InuYasha. "Hey there freak, it's that time again." Kouga smiled.

InuYasha looked at him and rolled his eyes. "I ain't in the mood fleabag." InuYasha growled. "Pity, that'll make it more funner to beet the liveing shit out of you." Kouga smiled. InuYasha stood up. "I like to see you try." He dared. Kouga smiled. "I ain't afraid of a halfbreed mutt, freak boy." Kouga said. Kouga's friends came up behind InuYasha so he didn't run. "I'd start fearing if I were you." InuYasha threatened. Kouga laughed. So did his friend's. Kagome turned and sighed when she saw Kouga messing with InuYasha. "Why does he have to keep messing with that poor boy?" Kagome got up and walked twords them. "Kouga!" She called. Kouga turned and sighed. Kagome walked over to them. "Kouga why do you keep bothering this poor boy?" Kagome asked. "Because he's a halfbreed." Kouga said. "That's not a good reason." Kagome said. "No one will care anyway." Kouga's friend said.

"Doesn't matter, he never did anything to you." Kagome said. Kouga sighed and looked at InuYasha. "I'll leave him alone... for now." Kouga said. "Good." Kagome smiled. Kouga and his friends walked away. "Yet again you stop me from clobering Kouga." InuYasha sighed. Kagome looked at InuYasha and laughed. "You still don't beleive me?" InuYasha sighed. Kagome smiled. She was about to walk away but paused when she heard InuYasha say thank you. "For what?" Kagome asked. "Well really no one in my whole life never stuck up for me before." InuYasha said. "Really?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded. "InuYasha... right?" Kagome asked thinking of his name. InuYasha nodded. "Your not really a freak to me... your like everyone else. Don't listen to people that call you a freak." Kagome said. InuYasha smiled. "Your the only one doesn't call me freak." InuYasha said. "What about your parent's?" Kagome asked. InuYasha didn't say anything. "Kagome come on the boys got the pizza!" Kagome's friend's called. "Want to join us?" Kagome asked. InuYasha shook his head. "No thanks, I'm not much of a lunch eater and I got homework." InuYasha said. Kagome nodded. "Okay, guess I'll see you later." Kagome said and walked off. InuYasha nodded and went the oppsite way from her.


	4. Running

Chapter4  
Running

After school: InuYasha walked out and sighed. "Yet again, another friday." He sighed. He watched as the parking lot grew emptier and emptier when the cars left one by one. InuYasha sighed. He walked down the little town's sidewalkes on his way to work. He stopped and smirked. "You can never get along in life without breaking alittle rules." He mumbled and walked down an alley and looked up. He then jumped from wall to wall until he made it to the roof of a small building. He started running as fast as he could jumping from building to building. He enjoyed it, with the breeze in his hair. To human eye's right now he was just a blur. InuYasha saw the Barnes & Noble building coming up. 'I have to plan this just right.' He thought. He picked up his speed a bit then jumped as high as he could. Not exspecting to go so high he looked down and smiled. He did a triple back flip and triple front flip. He landed swiftly on to the roof of Barnes & Noble. He stretched and smiled. "That felt so good!" He said to himself. He went to the side of the building and jumped off it.  
He walked into the door and saw all of the employees running around cleaning everything up. Totosai ran over to InuYasha and dragged him over to the cafe area. "What's going on Totosai?" InuYasha asked. "The president of all the Barnes & Noble is coming!" Totosai said. "Everything must be perfect!" Totosai grabbed a mop and threw it over to InuYasha. InuYasha caught it with one hand. "Mop the cafe floor's wipe down the tables... not a spot! Wax the floor..." Totosai was interupted. "My nose is to sencitive to the smell of flooring wax." InuYasha said. "...Who cares?" Totosai shrugged. "My nose!" InuYasha snapped. "Fine I'll wax the floor, and also... please brush your hair or somthing! The president hates mess looking people." Totosai sighed. He looked at InuYasha's clothes. "Don't you own any better looking clothes with you!" Totosai snapped. InuYasha shook his head. "Great!" Totosai sighed. "Then just brush your hair!" Totosai tossed him a wooden hairbrush. InuYasha caught it. He started brushing his hair until he reached a knot. He tried to brush throught the knot and the brush broke. InuYasha's eye's opened wide. He pulled the brisil part of the brush out of his hair. He looked around and threw the brush away. He started mopping the floor. Totosai looked at InuYasha. "Your hair lookes much better." Totosai said. "Old prun couldn't even tell if I brushed my hair." InuYasha muttered.

After an hour: InuYasha was done. Totosai walked over to InuYasha. "Great job... you could leave early if you want." He said. InuYasha shrugged. "Okay." He smiled and grabbed his bookbag and left. InuYasha walked down the street looking around. He looked down an alley and saw four people in a circle laughing. InuYasha stopped and stared at the group. It was getting dark out. InuYasha smelt the air. 'That's Kouga.' InuYasha thought. 'And his friends.' InuYasha stood there trying the figure out what they were doing. He heard Kouga laugh. His ear twitched. 'They said courisity killed the cat... they never said anything about the dog.' InuYasha looked around and saw no one around. He smirked and jumped on to the roof of the building. He looked over the side of the building. He was above them by three stories. InuYasha listened to what they were saying. "Kouga, what did Kagome say when you had to cancel the movies with her tonight?" One of Kouga's friend's asked. "She had homework anyway." Kouga shrugged. A man walked over to them and looked around to makesure no one was looking. It was an unformiliar scent to InuYasha. InuYasha frowned. Who was this guy? And what was in the box he was holding? Those were InuYasha's thoughts rushing through his mind. "Did you bring it?" Kouga's friend smiled. The man nodded. He opened the box. InuYasha looked and tried to see what is was. He looked at his claws and dug them into the wall and slowly started to climb down the wall to the second floor fire escape balcony. He quietly got onto the balcony and got a closer look to what the substance was.

InuYash'a eye's opened wide. 'Holy shit.' He thought, For, as before him was one of the most illegal substance in the world. Anoxyporsoide, a demon enhancer the enhanced a demon's power and body. It was created by an evil evil demon in the fuedal era to kill all humans so that the demon's would rule the world... but that never happened, before long the demon's and human's signed the peace treaty. And the world of human's and Demons were at peace. Now in day's the reason people get the stuff is to gain power. Other's for own pleasure. InuYasha stared and the substance in the needle. Kouga picked up and looked at it. He smiled. "That halfbreed won't know what hit him." Kouga smiled. The man took the substance out of Kouga's hand. "Your going to use this formulia just so you can beat up a worthless halfbreed!" The man snapped. Kouga nodded. "He ain't your ordinary halfbreed. He might not know it but he's strong... stronger then any demon around here can ever be." Kouga said. The other's nodded. InuYasha's ear's perked. 'There's no way he could be talking about me.' InuYasha thought. "What's the halfbreed's name?" The man asked. "InuYasha." Kouga said. "InuYasha... he can't be related to InuTashiou can he?" The man asked. Kouga nodded. "He is." Kouga said. "The InuTashiou had a halfbreed son. Pity." The man sighed. "My dad said that the halfbreed killed his dad and mom." One of Kouga's friends said. InuYasha paused. "That's not true." InuYasha said aloud. He paused and covered his mouth. Everyone looked around. "A spy." The man said. InuYasha took a deep breath. "Show yourself." Kouga shouted.

InuYasha stood up and jumped onto the railing balancing on it. "It's him." Kouga's friends pointed. Kouga frowned. "Get him!" He shouted. His friends smiled and jumped up and kicked InuYasha back into the wall. Are you prepared to die freak?" One of Kouga's friends smiled. "I always learned the rule ladies first!" InuYasha kicked him back and jumped onto the roof. He grabbed his bookbag and ran. Kouga looked at the man. The man smiled and handed Kouga the substance. Kouga smiled. He jabbed the needle into his arm and injected it into his blood stream. His eye's glowed red. "The halfbreed is mine!" Kouga smiled. He jumped onto the roof and ran after InuYasha. InuYasha jumped off the building and ran twords the park. Kagome sat on a bench looking at the lake while her friend's talked about cute boys. The memory kept playing back in her mind from earlier that day. "Well really no one in my whole life never stuck up for me before." InuYasha said. "Really?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded. "InuYasha... right?" Kagome asked think of his name. InuYasha nodded. "Your not really a freak to me... your like everyone else. Don't listen to people that call you a freak." Kagome said. InuYasha smiled. "Your the only one doesn't call me freak." InuYasha said. "What about your parent's?" Kagome asked. InuYasha didn't say anything. 'Why didn't he say anthing when I asked him about his parent's?' Kagome sighed. Kikyo looked at Kagome. "You okay Kago?" She asked. Kagome looked at Kikyo and nodded. "Just thinking." Kagome said.

Kikyo nodded and went back to talking. 'Is he mad at his parents?' Kagome thought. That didn't seem right. Out of no where in a blur InuYasha jumped over them. Kikyo and Yumi shreiked. Kagome looked at him. "Hey Kagome funny meeting you here bye!" InuYasha said while still running. Kagome sat there for a minute tryin to figure out what just happened. "That hanyou is such a freak." Kikyo snapped. Kouga jumped over them too. Kikyo and Yumi shreiked again. But Kouga stopped. He looked at Kagome and walked over to her. "Did that freak bother you?" Kouga asked. Kagome shook her head. She was staring at Kouga's glowing red eyes. "Good." Kouga smiled and kissed her then took off after. "Love your black purse matches your hair." Kouga shouted to Kagome. "I don't have a black purse." Kagome said confused. Kagome looked down and saw InuYasha's black bookbag on her lap. 'This looks like the one InuYasha has.' Kagome thought. She saw the broken strap. "Cause it is." Kagome said aloud. "What is?" Yumi asked. Kagome looked at them. "Nothing." Kagome said. She stood up and walked away.


	5. Halfbreed Bashing Time

Chapter 5

Halfbreed Bashing Time

InuYasha kept running at his demon speed knowing Kouga was still chaseing him. He looked down for his bookbag and stopped when he didn't see it. "Crap." He muttered. InuYasha looked behind him to retract his steps. No sign of the bookbag. InuYasha paused for a meresecond looking like someone punched him in the stomach. Kouga appear infront of InuYasha holding his fist againest InuYasha's stomach. He retracted his fist from InuYasha's stomach. InuYasha fell to his knees holding his stomach. Kouga's eyes were still glowing red. He smiled. InuYasha looked up at him. Kouga lifted InuYasha by the shirt. "Prepared for Halfbreed bashing time?" Kouga smiled. InuYasha glared at Kouga. "At least I don't need anoxyporsoide to beat up anyone." InuYasha snapped. Kouga stopped smiling. "So you saw the whole thing?" Kouga snapped. InuYasha smirked and kicked Kouga back. Kouga flew back into the ground dropping InuYasha. "What would the head cheif of this whole town's police say if he found out his 'perfect' son has been injecting demon enhancers into himself?" InuYasha smirked. Kouga sat up. "Nothing, because he'll never know." Kouga snapped. "Besides... your not the bestest of friends to any of the police force here so they'll never beleive you. After the insident they never really trusted you." Kouga said. "What insident?" InuYasha looked at Kouga. "Don't play dumb halfbreed, I've heard the story, everyone in this whole town has." Kouga said. Kagome snuck up behind a tree and listened to them.

InuYasha stood there. 'What is he talking about?' InuYasha thought. Kouga smiled. He slowly walked closer to InuYasha. InuYasha looked at Kouga. "You know what I'm talking about." Kouga said. Kagome looked from behind the tree. "Your a murderer!" Kouga punched InuYasha in the face. InuYasha flew back into a tree to the right of the one Kagome was behind. Kagome closed her eyes. The tree fell over. She opened them and saw InuYasha still standing. He wiped the blood off his lip like it was nothing. "Was that supposed to hurt?" InuYasha asked. Kouga frowned. "Kagome, what are you doing here." InuYasha asked not taking his eye off Kouga. Kagome stood there behind the tree. "You could've gotten hurt if Kouga punched me alittle more to the right." InuYasha said. "Who are you talking to?" Kouga frowned. "Your bookbag fell onto my lap... I wanted to return it." Kagome said. InuYasha looked and saw her holding the broken strapped bookbag. A flashback came to InuYasha's mind.

Flashback

A man with long silver hair like InuYasha's but was in a ponytail stood behind of a younger version of InuYasha who was about five. The man held something behind his back. InuYasha looked up at him. "Hey there tike." The man smiled. "Hi dad." InuYasha smiled. "I got you a present." InuYasha's father smiled. InuYasha's ear twitched. "Really? What is it?" InuYasha jumped up.InuYasha's father pulled out a old black bookbag from behind his back. InuYasha looked at it in awe. He paused. "But wait... that's yours you said I can't have it until I got older." InuYasha said. "Well, I changed my mind, so you can have it." InuYasha's dad smiled. He handed it to InuYasha. InuYasha looked at it. He smiled. "It's really mine now!" InuYasha asked. InuYasha's father nodded. InuYasha for some reason had always admired the bookbag. Everyday when his father would get home he would always carry the bookbag around. But of corse it dragged on the ground because he was still small. A figure looked from behind a wall. He rolled his eyes when he saw InuYasha looking at the bookbag. "Damn halfbreed." He muttered and walked away to his room. InuYasha's ear twitched and looked in the direction the figure was. Inuyasha stood up. "InuYasha, becareful when you run useing your demon speed. The strap might brake. I had it repaired before cause I once ran useing my demon speed." InuYasha's dad said. "But, we're not allowed to use our demon powers. Mommy said it's law in town." InuYasha said. "You can never along in life without breaking alittle rules." His dad smiled. InuYasha smiled.

End of Flashback

InuYasha took the bookbag from Kagome. "Thanks." He said looking at the broken strap. Kagome nodded. She walked out from behind the tree. Kouga saw her. "Kagome... what are you doing here?" Kouga ran over to her. "I'm just giving InuYasha something of his he dropped." Kagome smiled. "What happened to your eyes?" She finally asked. "They're irritated." Kouga lied. Kagome nodded. InuYasha placed his bookbag down and glared at Kouga. "Well I guess I'll be getting back To Kikyo and Yumi. Bye." Kagome smiled.

Kouga nodded. They kissed and Kagome walked away. 'I'm getting frikken tired of see them kiss.' InuYasha frowned. He started running tword's Kouga. Kouga looked up and saw InuYasha running twords him. He jumped and scissor kicked Kouga. Kouga fell back and flipped up. "Is Freak boy jealous?" Kouga smirked. "Don't count on it." InuYasha snapped. Kouga smiled and kicked InuYasha. InuYasha blocked it. "I can see the love strucked eyes when ever you see her... it's so odvious." Kouga smiled. He looked behind InuYasha and saw his friends standing there waiting for Kouga to give them a signal. They're eye's glowed red. He smiled and nodded.

They started to slowly walk twords InuYasha. "Maybe I should start kissing her more infront of you." Kouga smiled. "Would you shut up!" InuYasha shouted. He was about to attack but felt someone grabbed his arms so he wouldn't move. He looked to the and saw one of Kouga's friends. He looked to the other side and saw the other. He tried to break free. He didn't even budge. Kouga walked over to him and smiled. "Now it's time for halfbreed freak bashing time." Kouga said. InuYasha looked at him. He tried to kick him but Kouga backed away. Kouga's friends twisted his arms back and pressured InuYasha to his knees. InuYasha fell to his knee. Kouga smiled and kicked InuYasha in the stomach. InuYasha closed his eye's in pain. He looked down. Kouga smiled and kept kicking him in the stomach waiting for him to cry out in pain. InuYasha didn't even open his mouth. Kouga bent down and pulled InuYasha's hair back to make InuYasha face him. InuYasha glared at Kouga. "Had enough freak?" Kouga smirked. InuYasha kneed Kouga in the stomach as hard as he could. Kouga flew back. InuYasha leaned back kicking up his feet kicking Kouga's friends down. They let him go and InuYasha stood up. He started running forgetting about his bookbag. Kouga sat up slowly holding his stomach in pain. His friend both sat up holding they're noses in pain. Kouga's eyes went back to normal. So did his friend's. Kouga looked down and punched the ground. "Damn it!"

He shouted. "That freak got away." Kouga snapped. "He practically didn't show any pain when you kept kicking him in the stomach." One of his friends sighed. "Yeah." His other friend sighed.Kouga looked down. 'What is he?' Kouga looked twords where he saw InuYasha run. He noticed a black bookbag and smirked. InuYasha kept running through the park. He looked back and noticed they weren't following... good. InuYasha stopped running and fell back into the grass takeing deep breaths. He closed his eyes. "You okay?" A voice asked. The scent was formiluar. InuYasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome looking at him. InuYasha sat up fast. Kagome fell back not expecting him to sit up so fast. "Of corse I am... Just relaxing." InuYasha said. Kagome looked at him. "You know day dreaming that sort of crap." InuYasha said. "Right. One problem. It's night time." Kagome said. InuYasha looked at his arm for a watch to see what time it was. "It's eleven." Kagome said. "What are you doing out so late?" InuYasha asked. "I should be asking you the same thing. Aren't your parent's worried?" Kagome qestioned. "They don't give a damn." InuYasha said. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. InuYasha stood up. He helped her up. "I should get going." InuYasha said. He was about to walk off but Kagome grabbed his arm. InuYasha looked at her. "Why don't you ever talk about your parents? Everytime I ask you about them you never say anything or you walk away." Kagome said. "It's none of your business." InuYasha said. Kagome let his arm go. "See you Monday." InuYasha said and walked off. Kagome looked down.

It was saturday morning: InuYasha was sitting at a table in the cafe at work with his head down. There weren't any costumers today so far. Totosai was looking at a magazine and would crack a smile every once in a while after changing the page. He looked at InuYasha and shook his head. He placed the magazine down and walked over to him. "You look like your girlfriend dumped you." Totosai said. InuYasha lifted his head and looked at him. "I never had a girlfriend before in my life." InuYasha said. "Maybe in your past life." Totosai said. "You believe that stuff?" InuYasha asked. "It's very possible that it could happen." Totosai said. InuYasha rolled his eyes and laid his head back down. Totosai sighed. "Let me guess, you got your weekly beating last night, right?" Totosai said. InuYasha looked at him. He didn't say anything and stood up. "Don't you have anyone else to creep out?" InuYasha snapped. Totosai shook his head. "Figures." InuYasha sighed takeing off his apron and walking away. "Where do you think your going?" Totosai snapped. "I'm going to waste my life on something worth while instead of wasteing my life here next to grandfather time himself." InuYasha said and left. Totosai stood up. "Just trying to help." He muttered. InuYasha looked down. 'For some reason it seems like something's missing.' He thought. He yawned. 'Must not be too important.' InuYasha sighed. He took a deep breath and paused. 'That smells like Kagome.' He thought and walked tword where the scent was getting stronger. He stopping at a diner three blocks away from the Barnes& Noble. He looked into the window twords the kitchen and saw Kagome washing the dishes. She looked upset. InuYasha looked into the dining area and saw the place was packed. He sighed and walked away. There were to many people. He hated being around a ton of people because they all stared at him and whispered about him and hear everything they're saying about him. Things he never wanted to remember. Things that he couldn't bere to hear. InuYasha looked at the sky. Not a cloud. He leaned againest the outside wall of the diner. He heard crying and a door open nearby. InuYasha looked to his left and saw Kagome sitting on a step that led to the employee's entrance to the diner. She was the one crying. InuYasha stared at her. He got up and walked over to her. "Whats wrong with you?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha. "Nothing." She said wiping her tears away fast. "If it's nothing, you wouldn't be crying." InuYasha said. Kagome looked down. "It's nothing, just nothing okay?" Kagome said. InuYasha sat next to her. Kagome looked at him. He was giving her an innocent little puppy face. Kagome couldn't help but smile. InuYasha stopped and smiled. Kagome sighed. "So will you tell me why you were crying?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing." Kagome said. "Whatever." InuYasha shrugged and stood up. Kagome stood up too. "Do you want to come with me to get breakfast or are you also not a breakfast eater?" Kagome asked. InuYasha sighed. "I'm not much of a breakfast eater either sorry." He said. Kagome nodded. "Figured as much." She said. "What do you mean?" InuYasha asked. "You look like you don't really eat alot." She said. InuYasha nodded. "Well, see you later InuYasha." Kagome smiled and walked off. InuYasha watched as she walked away. He looked down. He heard somebody whispering to someone. He looked up and saw two men pointing to Kagome checking her out.

InuYasha watched the men carefully and saw them starting to follow her. He heard thunder and looked up and saw dark clouds coming twords the town. He looked around and quietly followed the men who were following Kagome who was starting to run. The men still chased after her. She turned fast into an alley that hopefuly wasn't a dead end. Of corse it was. Kagome stopped and turned around to see the men running up to her laughing. Kagome closed her eyes and shreiked with fear. One man grabbed her arms and lifted her starting to carry her away. The other man laughed evily and walked behind them. Tears filled Kagome's eyes. Then it was quiet behind the man carrying Kagome. He looked behind himself and saw a fist coming twords his face. It slamed into his face. He dropped Kagome and spit out a tooth. He fell over. Kagome got up and saw InuYasha. She stood there in shock. Both men were already knocked out. InuYasha's stomach growled. "I changed my mind... so is the offer still up to join you for some breakfast?" InuYasha smiled. Kagome smiled and nodded.


	6. The Lovely Breakfast

The Lovely Breakfast and a Hanyou's Dirty Little Secret.

Kagome sat there and watched as InuYasha ate five pancakes and guzzled down a full cup of orange juice. When he was done he triumphantly place his cup down and smiled. Kagome giggled. "What!" InuYasha asked confused. "You somehow have an orange mustash." Kagome smiled. InuYasha froze for a second and looked at the metal napkin disspencer and saw the orange pulp had formed a sort of mustash on his upper lip. He shrugged and wiped it off with his long sleeve hoodie he of course was wearing.

Kagome shook her head. "There were napkins right there you know." She sighed. "Then whats the point of haveing this hoodie?" InuYasha asked. "To keep warm." Kagome said. She took a sip of her milk. The waitress walked over to their table and picked up the plates. "Check please." Kagome said. The waitress went into her pocket and placed the check in the middle of the table and walked away. Inuyasha and Kagome reached for it at the same time and grabbed it. They both glared at eachother. "Don't worry about it, I got the check." Kagome smiled. "No I got it." InuYasha snapped. They both started to lightly tug it. "It's the least I can do for you after saving my life." Kagome said. "It was nothing." InuYasha said. They both kept trying to tug at the check. "Listen you little rodent, I got the check." Kagome growled. "I got the check, wench." InuYasha growled back. Kagome glared at him. InuYasha glared back.

"I'll bite you if you don't give it!" Kagome threatened. "Like that scares me, I have fangs so I can bite you harder." InuYasha smirked. Kagome sighed. "I warned you." She muttered and bit his hand. InuYasha quickly let go of the check and held his hand in pain.

Kagome smiled trumphantly and looked at the check. Her jaw dropped. "What?" InuYasha asked. "You can pay for it." Kagome handed it to him. InuYasha took it and read it. His eye's went wide. "thirty bucks for four pancakes, milk and orange juice!" InuYasha shouted. He went into his pocket and pulled out fifteen dollars. "Oh boy." InuYasha muttered. "How much do ya have, maybe we can split it." InuYasha said. Kagome pulled out a ten. "Ten." She said. "Not good." InuYasha said. The waitress walked over. "Let me guess. Not enough money huh?" She huffed. "How 'bout a rain check instead?" InuYasha asked.

Before they knew it they were throne into a room full of dirty dishes and a sink. The room, to Kagome, was and unsanitary pigsty. The sink had ecky green stuff in it, the floor had these little black roaches and the room smelled like a New York subway bathroom. InuYasha covered his overly sencitive nose. "This is rediculous!" Kagome cried. InuYasha looked at her. "Quit complainin'! All we have to do is some dishes and... we're..." InuYasha looked and saw huge piles of dishes topped all the way to the ceiling. His jaw dropped. Kagome looked at him. "Do you think we have to all all of them?" She asked. The waitress walked in with more dishes. "Well, what are you waiting for. You have ta do all of them!" She said. "All of them!" Kagome shreiked. "Yeah." The waitress snapped. "All of them." She smirked and was about to walk away. "Well we ain't doing all of 'em!" InuYasha piped up. The waitress turned around and glared at him. "Washing all this dishes isn't worth thirty dollars, wench." InuYasha growled. "InuYasha!" Kagome jabbed him in the rib with her elbow. He ignored her.

"For all I care you could go ...muck mor melth!" Kagome covered his mouth before InuYasha could let out a curse word. The waitress's eyebrows raised. "Oh is that so halfbreed mutt?" She snapped. InuYasha moved Kagome's hand. "Yeah! It is so! I refuse to do all these dishes!" InuYasha growled. Kagome hid her face in her hands. 'Oh no! InuYasha why can't you just shut up!' Kagome thought. The waitress crossed her arms. She shrugged. "Fine." She said and walked out of the room. The door closed behind her and she locked it. InuYasha froze. He looked at the door knob and noticed it could only be locked from the outside.

They were trapped. Kagome glared at InuYasha. "Thanks alot InuYasha." Kagome snapped. InuYasha smiled. "They think a human lock is going to stop me?" He chuckled and walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the door and started getting electricuted. He flew back and slamed into the metal sink. Kagome ran over to him.

"You okay?" She asked. "Demon safety locks hurt." He moaned. "Serves you right!" Kagome snapped. "You mouthed off to that waitress!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" Kagome snapped. "To late just did." InuYasha smirked. Kagome frowned. 'Now I can see why people don't want to be his friend. He's a little brat.' Kagome thought to herself. InuYasha stuck his tongue out at her. "Your so immature!" Kagome snapped. InuYasha crossed his arms and looked the other way. Kagome took a deep breath. "Lets just start cleaning these dishes." Kagome sighed. InuYasha shook his head. "Fine then, I'll do all the work." Kagome huffed and walked over to the dishes and turned on the water. She looked up at the top of the pile. It was to high for her to reach. She climbed the sink counter and grabbed three dishes. InuYasha looked at her and watched as she started to slowly come off the counter. She accidentally placed her foot on a wash cloth and fell backwards. The dishes went flying. Kagome shreiked. and closed her eyes quickly. InuYasha quickly opened his arms and caught her. He lost his footing and fell backwards to the ground. The dishes hit the ground and shattered in peices.

Kagome opened her eyes. 'Why didn't that hurt?'She questioned herself. She felt someone's arms around her. She looked down and saw black long sleeves around her stomach. She looked behind her and saw InuYasha laying under her with his eyes closed. He was inhaleing deeply. "InuYasha! Are you okay?" Kagome jumped off of him. InuYasha opened his eyes quickly. He sat up fast. "Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled. "Are you sure? You looked like you pasted out." Kagome sighed. "I'm fine." InuYasha repeated. There was a bang at the door. "What's going on in there!" The waitresses voice shouted. "Nothin." InuYasha shouted. Kagome stood up. InuYasha stood up too.

He sighed. Kagome went back to the sink. She screamed in fear and jumped into InuYasha's arms. "Now what!" InuYasha snapped. "Mouse!" She cried. InuYasha looked in the sink and saw a huge rat. walking around in the sink. It looked at InuYasha and climbed back into the drain. Kagome jumped out of his arms and sighed. "You know, your really a clumbsy type aren't you?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked down. "Kouga always calls me a clumbsy whiner." Kagome mumbled. "Well aren't you?" InuYasha asked. "I'm SOMETIMES clumbsy, but I don't whine!" Kagome explained. InuYasha smiled. "Sometimes?" He snickered. "Yeah! Sometimes." Kagome snapped. "Whatever you say." InuYasha chuckled. "You don't beleive me, do you!" Kagome asked. "Maybe." InuYasha walked over to the dishes. He got on his tippy toes and reached for the top dish. He got it and started to wash it. "Your helping!" Kagome smiled. InuYasha looked at her. "Yeah, if I let you handle the dishes, there won't be any left!" InuYasha smirked. Kagome stopped smiling. "Hey!" She frowned. InuYasha handed her the now clean dish. "Dry this." He ordered. "Whats the magic word!" Kagome crossed her arms. InuYasha thought for a moment. "Abracadabra!" He smiled. "Nope." Kagome shook her head. "Kazam?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "Hocuspocus?" He questioned. Kagome sighed. "No." "Wicky Wicky?" "Nah-ah." "Shazam?" "Nope." "How 'bout, Now Or I'll Slap You!" InuYasha snapped. "Definatly no, it's 'please', you idiot!" Kagome snapped back. InuYasha looked at her. "Hasn't your parents ever taught you manners?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha frowned. He looked away from her. Kagome shook her head. "Why don't you ever talk about your parents?" Kagome asked. "I hate them." InuYasha growled. Kagome jumped. "But why?" She questioned. InuYasha looked at her. "If it weren't for your parents, you wouldn't be here!" Kagome cried. She took the dish from InuYasha and dried it. "If it weren't for them I wouldn't be in trouble." InuYasha snapped. He grabbed another dish. "What do you mean? In trouble with who?" Kagome questioned. InuYasha didn't say anything. "InuYasha can you please answer my question!" Kagome hissed. "Forget I said anything." InuYasha muttered. "How can I!" Kagome asked. InuYasha smirked. "Besides that way." Kagome snapped. "You wouldn't of felt anything." InuYasha sighed. He resumed on washing the dishes.

After two hours: InuYasha and Kagome had only gotten thru two piles of dishes. They had five piles left. InuYasha's hands were water logged, and Kagome's hands and wrists were starting to hurt. A waitress walked into the room with a huge pile of dishes. "Start workin'!" She shouted. InuYasha glared at her. "Don't even look at me you little murderous mutt!" The waitress snapped. "Hey don't you call him that you wench!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha looked at her and smiled. "Oh and you must be the halfbreed's slut!" The waitress hissed. "And what if I am!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha blushed alittle. The waitress chuckled. "You have a terrible taste in men." She laughed. "I bet you don't even know this mutt's past!" The waitress smirked. Kagome paused. "Terrible past...?" Kagome looked confused. InuYasha's eyes widened. "What about his past?" Kagome questioned. Before the waitress could say anything, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and ran as fast as he could past the waitress and out the door. "InuYasha! Slow down!" Kagome cried. She was about to fall over until InuYasha quickly tossed her on his back and ran out the diner. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. "They'll possibly come after us." Kagome whispered. InuYasha didn't say anything. He kept running. When he reached the park he stopped next to a bench.

He place Kagome down onto her two feet. He sat down on the bench. 'Why did he run so quickly out of there?' Kagome tilted her head. She sat next to InuYasha. "What happen to your past that made it so terrible?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked at her. 'His face seems alittle paler.' Kagome felt his head. "You okay?" She asked. InuYasha nodded. He took a deep breath. "Hey muttface!" A formiluar voice called. InuYasha and Kagome looked around. Kouga and his friends stood behind them. Kouga was smiling. He looked as if he was hiding something behind his back. Kouga noticed Kagome standing next to InuYasha. He didn't even acknowlege her. "What do you want Kouga!" Kagome snapped. Kouga smiled. "To see this halfbreed cry." Kouga smiled. His friends snickered. InuYasha stood up. "I'd like to see you try." InuYasha growled. Kouga's friends laughed. Kouga smiled more. "You asked for it." Kouga sighed. He looked at his friends

"Should I?" He asked teasingly. "Yes." One of his friends smiled. "Go right ahead." Another smirked. Kouga sighed. "Okay." He chuckled. Then tossed a pile of black strings and riped up black fabric. Kagome looked on the ground. "Thats suppose to make him cry?" Kagome asked out loud. "You night not reconize it...," Kouga smiled. "But muttface might." Kouga looked at InuYasha. InuYasha was just standing there staring at the pile of strings and fabric. His bangs covered his face. "InuYasha?" Kagome looked at him. "You Bastard!" InuYasha growled. Kouga and his friends started to laugh histarically. InuYasha bared his fangs. "You damn fleabitten bastards!" InuYasha shouted. "Oh we almost forgot." One of Kouga's friends piped up. Him and someother friend walked over to the pile and took out shreaded paper from they're pockets and put it onto the pile. One of them put a metal curled wire on top.

Kagome then realized what the heap was. "How could you!" She shouted. Kouga and his friends laughed. Kouga pulled out a lighter and lit it. He set the pile on fire. Then him and he friends started singing 'Koombiya'. InuYasha glared at them fiercly."Come on join in anytime!" Kouga smiled. Then the next thing he knew was getting grabbed by the neck and pinned to a tree. His eyes were wide.

"Muttface?" He managed to squeak out. His friends stared in shock. Kagome ran over to InuYasha and Kouga. "InuYasha, don't kill him!" Kagome cried. InuYasha glared at her. Kagome didn't give any sign of fear. Kouga was trembling. "You don't understand, that bookbag was important to me!" InuYasha said. "It's just a bookbag! It's not worth a life!" Kagome cried. "I'm Not Going To Kill Him!" InuYasha screamed. Kagome jumped. "I'm just going to beat the crap out of him!" InuYasha glared at Kouga. He was about to punch Kouga but all of Kouga's friends jumped him. They all started to punch and kick InuYasha. Kouga jumped into the gang up too. Kagome watched in fear. "Get off of him!" Kagome shouted. She shove them all out of the way. InuYasha was laying on the ground koncked out. Kagome looked down at him. "I knew you had a thing for that halfbreed!" Kouga snapped. "That's why I dumped you!" He started walking away with his friends. Tears rolled down Kagome's eyes.

InuYasha opened his eyes quickly and got up. He watched as Kouga and his friend slowly walked away. He ran twords Kouga. "InuYasha no!" Kagome shouted. Kouga turned around fast to what Kagome was shouting about. InuYasha was no where to be seen. Kagome was looking up in at the tree. Kouga looked up and all he saw was silver and black before he hit the ground. InuYasha was now on top of him punching his face. Kouga's friends stared at the fight. "It's pathetic that you need ten full demons to try and knock me out!" InuYasha shouted while punching him. Kouga grabbed InuYasha by the neck and rolled over. He was now on top of InuYasha and was trying to block his breathing pipe. "Go Kouga!" One of his friends snapped. "Beat the living crap out of the pathetic halfbreed!" Another chanted. "InuYasha you could do it!" Kagome smiled. InuYasha smirked and kicked Kouga off of him.

Kouga got up and ran twords him. InuYasha backflipped up. Kouga ran full blast into InuYasha. InuYasha flew back into a tree. It fell over. InuYasha slowly got up and wiped the blood off his lip. Kouga frowned. "Are you just trying to piss me off more!" InuYasha growled. Kouga cracked his knuckles. "You just don't know when to give up." Kouga snapped. Kagome watched in fear. InuYasha jumped into a tree so Kouga wouldn't see him. Kouga looked up and around. There was no sign of InuYasha anywhere. "That stupid mutt ran away." Kouga smirked. "What a weakling. Why'd I even bother fighting him!" Kouga boasted. Kagome sighed. Kouga's friends started to laugh. "Stupid halfbreed!" One laughed. "He's patheic!" Another blurted. Kouga started to laughed. "Iron Reaver Soul Steeler!" InuYasha came flying down twords Kouga full speed. His claws were glowing yellow and were stretched out infront of him. Kouga shreiked once InuYasha striked him in the face. Kouga hit the ground with InuYasha beside him, who landed on his knees. There were four deep gashes on his cheek. "KOUGA!" His friend cried and ran over to them. They kicked InuYasha out of the way. "Kouga are you okay!" "Oo he got ya good!" "Thats goina' leave a mark!" His friends helped him up. "Get away from me!" Kouga pushed them away. He stood up on his own and stomped over to InuYasha. He grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him. "You little halfbreed, your goina' regret ever touching my face!" Kouga growled. InuYasha smiled.

"No, actually I treasure that moment for the rest of my life. You finally got what you diserve! I hope thats leaves a scar!" InuYasha smirked. Kouga frowned. "Little Bastard, you probably didn't realize that your life was going to end in two minutes." Kouga smiled. InuYasha stopped smirking. Kouga's friends paused. "Does he really mean it?" One of Kouga's friends looked at another. They shrugged. InuYasha tryed escape from Kouga's grip. "Die halfbreed!" Kouga lifted his other hand and punched twords InuYasha's stomach. InuYasha quickly escaped by slipping out of his hoodie. Kouga's fist went through the stomach area of the hoodie.

Everyone stared at Kouga in shock. InuYasha sat there on the ground also staring up at Kouga. InuYasha's red shirt was finally visible to the world. On his arms had scratches and scars. "You really ment to kill him!" Kouga's friends snapped. Kouga dropped the hoodie. Kagome ran over to InuYasha. She step between Kouga and InuYasha. "You went to far this time Kouga!" Kagome snapped. Kouga glared at Kagome and InuYasha.

"You got lucky again." Kouga snapped. "One day, you'll pay for what you did years ago. I know your guilty!" Kouga started to walked away. His friends hasitated before they followed Kouga. When they were outof sight, InuYasha relaxed alittle and laid back in the grass. Kagome looked at him. "You okay InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked at her. "I saw my life flash before my eyes." He admitted. "How was it?" Kagome asked. "There was really nothin' much." InuYasha looked at the sky. "InuYasha, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked. "Depends." InuYasha replied. "Why is everyone saying terrible things about your past?" Kagome questioned. InuYasha sat up. He shook his head. "It's not for you to know." InuYasha sighed. Kagome paused. "All I'm going to say is, it isn't something I want to think about ever again, understand?" InuYasha said. Kagome nodded. "Okay, I understand." Kagome sighed. "Good." InuYasha smiled. "Also, where did you get those scars?" Kagome asked. "My past." InuYasha muttered. Kagome's eyes opened wide. She didn't say another thing. InuYasha looked at her and smiled. "Your weird, you know that!" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I know." Kagome said. "Good." InuYasha stood up, "Well, I should be getting home." He yawned. He helped up Kagome. "See ya later." InuYasha waved and walked away twords Shikonville Hilltop homes. Kagome watched as he walked away. She looked down and saw his hoodie on the ground. "InuYasha, you forgot you hoodie!" She called while picking it up. InuYasha walked back over and grabbed it. "Thanks, my father gave it to me." InuYasha smiled. "Did he also give you that bookbag Kouga distroyed?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded. "Thats why it was so specail to you." Kagome pointed to him. "Yeah," InuYasha admitted. "Your dad might have more bookbags." Kagome smiled. InuYasha chuckled. "What?" Kagome asked. "Nothing." InuYasha sighed. "Whatever." Kagome shrugged. "I should get going to." Kagome looked at her watch. "Okay, see ya Kagome." InuYasha waved and walked away. Kagome walked the oppostie direction. Kagome looked back and watched as InuYasha started to run. She smiled. Then walked home.


End file.
